Kugo Goda
'Approval:' 12/2/15 3 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' His appearnce is unique. He wears a white tshirt with a red vest. He wears black pants and black sandles. Over all this he wears several blue and white robes. He has long white hair and a large straw hat with a hidden Fuma Shuriken inside. Within the several robes he hides a scroll with his puppet Rengi the Centi inside. His eyes are a pure white like snow. His personality is that of a werid man. He is not a social person per say. He loves to talk to people but he ussually turns them away. He tries to act suave but has no idea what that word even means. He tries to be funny but ends up insulting someone. He is loyal to a fault and is no fool. He will use any advantage he can get. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 6 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 8 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP:50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: '''Ice Release ' '''Genin 2: Puppet Mastery ' Chunin: N/A ' '''Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Chakra Thread. Creates strings that can attach and control things (10 to create 5to maintain.) # Ice Release: Solid Fog Technique - The user can fire a fog from their mouth towards whatever they desire. This fog looks and acts just like a normal fog, though there is one difference. Once fired the user can freeze the moisture in the cloud to make it a solid. It moves and looks like a cloud, but it would hit something as a big solid mass. user can also freeze the fog, coating everything in it with a thick coat of ice for extra 10 CP. (10 CP original cost.) # (1 Feat)Rengi the Centi. A 20 linked centipede that moves on several legs. The centipede is made of light blue wood with red paint. It has three eyes that are painted with glow in the dark light green paint. That also have goggly eyes on top of them. STR 8 SPD 8 END 8 Equipment *(2) Fuma Shuriken *(4) Sword *(1) Chain *(1)Summoning Scroll Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Kugo's full name is Kugo Tōketsu Mizuno Goda. Kugo was born in the woods and lived in the woods. His family was part of the Goda clan. A small clan that lived in the Land of Fire. After the The Fourth Great Shinobi War the clan was split and spread to the four corners of the earth. Kugo's father was a man who craved power. He had married Kugo's mother because of her Ice Release kekkai genkai. After Kugo was born he taught him everything that he knew so that one day he would know how to fight properly in the art of puppets. His mother taught him how to control his Ice Release and large amount of power. At the Age of 16 his father and mother died of diese. Though the last thing his fathe did was send out a letter to all the remaining Goda clanmen. Kugo now looks for a village to call home and friends to call family. Category:Character